User talk:Renegade54/Archive04
Renegade54's Talk Page Archive 1 (27 Dec 2005 - 17 Oct 2006) * Renegade54's Talk Page Archive 2 (23 Oct 2006 - 12 Jun 2007) * Renegade54's Talk Page Archive 3 (15 Jun 2007 - 14 Mar 2008) ---- Sole Asylum Btw... the Captain's log entry in "Sole Asylum, Part One" had highlighting intentionally... since the comic book itself highlighted the words that way. Just so that you know. -- Sulfur 02:40, 17 March 2008 (UTC) :Now I know. :P Feel free to revert it, by all means. I kinda think it looks odd, and I take some liberties with formatting when I'm doing blurbs from novels and such, stripping off excess bolding and caps, etc. But that's just me... :) -- Renegade54 04:26, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Incite template Hey, R. A couple of months back, you reverted an edit on Template:Incite, which was fixing a problem with line breaks. Cid says it was because that fix broke something else. Can you remember what it was? It's just I've come across the line break issue myself today. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 13:44, 18 March 2008 (UTC) :The line break issue isn't consistent, so it doesn't show up every time. By hard-coding a line break in the template, it ends up fixing the issue when a break is needed, but causing a problem when it isn't. So far, the best solution I've found is to manually add a break after an incite when it's not breaking as it should. The real fix would be to find out why it breaks properly sometimes, but not others. I worked on it a while, and it stumped me. -- Renegade54 14:24, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Done! I'm done with my stardates page! --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Peace and Long Life]] 19:48, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Conference Planet Discussion moved to Talk:Conference Planet. L&O wiki Hey Renegade, I just wanted to let you know that I've requested a spotlight for the L&O wiki. We'll see how that turns out :). We sure could use some more users. See ya! --Patricia 19:44, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Cool, thanks! Sorry I haven't spent more time there lately... I still need to reply to a message over there (from you, I think). I'll try to do better! :) -- Renegade54 19:51, 1 April 2008 (UTC) No worries :). About that previous message... I wanted to now if you have any ideas for the mainpage and/or other sections on the wiki. I've had the advantage of setting up most of the basics, without anyone nagging at me, but I'd like to know your opinion about the changes I've made... Oh, and good work on the recent help pages. They are very much appreciated :) --Patricia 20:04, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :Everything looks nice, as far as I'm concerned. The only problem I've run across so far is that on the main page, there's a "Law & Order" banner at the very top of the page that looks fine on my screen at work, but on my home computer, which has a wide-screen monitor, it tiles. The result is three "Law & Order" graphics appearing, one in the center, and one at each side of the screen. The ones at the right and left interfere with the existing graphics and links there at the top. I don't know if there's anything we can do about it... perhaps widen the "Law & Order" graphic with more black on both the right and left? I haven't had a chance to play with it yet. -- Renegade54 20:39, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, Eelco and I are leaving for our two week holiday to Germany. That pretty much leaves you to look after the wiki... Would you be so kind to keep an eye on it, while we're away? Thanks! See you later. :) ::--Patricia 18:51, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Reverting Vandalism I just wanted to say that you're very good at reverting vadalism. I was trying to revert it too, but everytime I tried I saw that you got there first. Once again good job. Long live the United Earth :Hehe... thanks, I appreciate the complement, but admins have a few tools available to them that non-admins don't have access to. One of those is the ability to do a rollback of an article to a previous version with one click. Makes it a lot easier (and quicker!) -- Renegade54 01:56, 4 April 2008 (UTC) I know I'm an admin on the SciFi Wiki but nobody ever comes (not even the vandals), so I don't ever get to use it. Long Live the UE :Oh, ok... well, I'll try to send a few vandals your way so you can practice, then! ;) -- Renegade54 01:09, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks, but I can live without them.--Long Live the United Earth 01:21, 5 April 2008 (UTC) VHS pages Can I ask why the formatting has been changed? 50px is far too small an image size for the covers - they are now barely visible on my screen. The 100% table width is supposed to allow ease of display at any resolution, as it eliminates blank space on the right of the article for large resolutions, and wraps cell contents in the event of small resolutions. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 15:42, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :50px is probably too small... I was going to go back and change them to 100px. I'm attempting to make them more like the magazine listing pages. I do understand what the purpose of the width=100% is, but most of our tables aren't set for 100% page width, so I was, again, trying to make the tables conform more to what tables on other pages are formatted like. Please feel free to revert or tweak them more... I can't work on them more until later. -- Renegade54 18:58, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Well, actually, most of the magazine listing pages use 150px and width=100% as well, because I created them in that way as a result of my work on the VHS pages... :D -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:11, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Episode Summaries/Quotes/BG Information Btw... the "accepted" layout on Episode pages is to call the quotes section "Memorable Quotes" and the background "Background Information" as opposed to "Memorable quotes" and simply "Background". Why? I'm not sure. But it looks a bit better, and separates those pages out a bit more, something that's generally not required on the other pages. Possibly due to their mixed POV. Idaknow. Either way... :) -- Sulfur 13:21, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I know... we went through this kinda thing before, with the "External links" section. Early on, I had been changing them to "External link" or "External links" (depending on the number) because I had been informed that the section headings should only have the first letter capitalized and the rest in lower case, unless words were proper nouns. I was then informed that it was to be "External Links" in all cases, not "External links" or "External Link" or "External link" (in the case of a single link). So I started going back and changing everything *back* to "External Links". Then, somewhere along the way, the "accepted" style became "External link" or "External links", depending. I wish "someone" (whoever that mythical person/thing/inanimate object is) would make up his/her/its %$#@! mind. -- Renegade54 13:33, 23 April 2008 (UTC) "External link/s" is good. So there. Otherwise, I think that we should leave the episode articles as is, but feel free to happily change the rest. So says me. POV and Layout boy. How's that? :) -- Sulfur 14:03, 23 April 2008 (UTC) IRC Could you come to the IRC for a minute. Thanks :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 19:34, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Award I here by award you the Starfleet Medal of Honor for you efforts at eradicating bad spelling and grammar and fixing erroneous links. Your contributions to Memory Alpha are a credit to you and all of humanity. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 16:55, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :Heh... thanks! -- Renegade54 16:59, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Tense questions Hi, just trying to figure out the correct rules on tense. In the Tumor article, Sulfur changed my tense from "is" to "was" back in March, but now youve changed it back. Just slightly confused, as I typically side with the admin changes. Are there "official" tense policies somewhere? Thanks. -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 20:47, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :My logic was simply that it read better as "was" with the rest of the article... but half of the "eternal ideas" like that can really go either way comfortably. -- Sulfur 20:53, 9 May 2008 (UTC) ::The official policy on tense is at Memory Alpha:Point of view#Tense. Sorry for the confusion! -- Renegade54 20:57, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Alien Spotlight Just a note to say that the TPB was in fact released yesterday - see http://www.diamondcomics.com/shipping/newreleaseskf.txt (under 'Comics'). The release date was brought forward, and Amazon apparently did not update its listing. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 21:05, 15 May 2008 (UTC) :Ahh, ok, thanks for the update. I should've checked some sources other than Amazon, obviously. ;) -- Renegade54 21:08, 15 May 2008 (UTC) TREK & C.S.I.3 Just curious what the email response you got from him was. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:00, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :I'll forward it to you when I get home. -- Renegade54 21:10, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Pics per row Hi, Renegade. Just curious: Is four pics wide in a gallery still causing it to overflow off the page for you? I ask because a couple of weeks ago, I knocked a gallery down to three pics per row and someone upped it backed to four (I'm sorry, I don't remember what page that was on). So that's why I put it at four on the Mudd androids page. Anyway, four pics per row fit perfectly on my screen and I'm not aware of any strange resolution I'm using, but if that's still too wide for some people to view, I'll be glad to adjust any that I see to three pics per row from here on. I think most of the galleries on the site are set to four, however. Should we start using three as the standard? Thanks! -- Bridge 19:23, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :No, four is fine for all my screens... in fact, five is fine for all mine, and six or more is good for my home computer (wide-screen monitor). I switch them from the default of four when there are more than four images (and it's not an even multiple of four) just to even out the formatting a bit. If there are six, I set perrow to 3. If there are five or ten, I was setting perrow to 5, but apparently that doesn't fit on some screens, so setting it to 3 is a good compromise. -- Renegade54 19:28, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I agree three looks much better when there are more than four and not an even multiple of four. Like I mentioned, I would have set it at three to begin with if it hadn't been for someone changing it the last time I tried to do that on some other page. Strange, though, that five is OK for you. On my screen, the fifth picture ends up outside of the box in that empty void on the right side of the screen caused by the Wikia spotlights and Google ads. Must be that way for others, too. I seem to remember seeing someone else (Jorg, possibly) changing five pics to four as well. Thanks! - Bridge 19:41, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Ahhh... I have the Wikia ads and spotlights turned off, so I have that extra screen real estate available for article text. I tend to forget that not everyone is set up that way! -- Renegade54 19:45, 30 May 2008 (UTC) IRC Pop by for a minute? -- Sulfur 14:03, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :I don't seem to be able to log in for some reason... IRC keeps timing out. -- Renegade54 14:19, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Bookmark Image:Star Trek Nemesis Calendar 2004.jpg This was showing up on , but I figure you have a use for it, so I'll place it here to get it off the list. --Alan 23:38, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Template Problem On Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel there is a problem that starts here with the Template:TNG and Film. --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 13:50, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :The problem is that there are too many template calls on that page, and after a certain point (I forget what the limit is currently set to), the wiki software stops transcluding any more templates. The result is that you just get a link to the template being called rather than the transcluded contents of the template. -- Renegade54 13:55, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Species Hi, you seem to be adding an extra -s to the planet sidebars species info. To me it doesn't seem to be correct. For example if someone asks "What species are you?" I don't answer "I am humans." The native species of Earth for example is not Humans, it's the "Human (species)". --Pseudohuman 19:13, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :It could go either way, actually, as long as it's consistent. Most of the articles refer to the pleural form, so that's what I picked to use in the sidebar. The article on Earth is an exception to that common usage. I agree that the answer to that question, would be the singular, but if someone came up to a group consisting of you and your friends and asked "What species are you?" you could answer either "Human" or "Humans", depending on if you took the "you" to be pleural or singular. -- Renegade54 19:22, 28 July 2008 (UTC) I don't think it can work that way... There is a difference between what a species is and what a group of individuals is. Even if I would answer "Humans", it would still be a short version of "Each one of us is a Human." --Pseudohuman 19:39, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Munoz I saw your recent change (the redirect for Mario Munoz). I've created the article under Mario Munoz because two of his family members spell it without the line over the n (on IMDb and several other sites). Just fyi. – Tom 13:34, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Oh, and btw, thanks for the NowCasting template, really appreciated. ;) – Tom 13:35, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :You're welcome about the template. :) I figured that there were enough links to Now Casting to justify making the process easier. And as far as Munoz goes, feel free to change it back if you want. My reasoning was that since he was uncredited, we should go with the IMDb listing, which was Muñoz. Either way is fine with me. -- Renegade54 14:34, 31 July 2008 (UTC) L&O admin Hey Renegade, Can you give User:31dot admin rights on the L&O wiki? This user has done a lot of good work on the wiki already, and I'm convinced that he will continue to do so. Thanks! --Patricia 07:02, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :Will do! :) -- Renegade54 13:15, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Template Editing You might want to hold off on your template editing until the job queue for wikia starts up again. They've shut it down for the most recent upgrade...there are currently over 370,000+ queues for MA as a result :) — Morder 19:34, 18 September 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I see the queue is backed up big time... once it starts processing, it should chew through the entries quickly. If you want to force a refresh on a given page to bypass the queue, just edit and save the page, and everything should show up fine. Sorry about the temporary ugliness. -- Renegade54 19:39, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ::Wikia is looking into why our job queue is still shut down vs other large wikis. Hopefully they'll get it up soon. — Morder 19:44, 18 September 2008 (UTC) My user page You can unban that IP address. That was me. No idea how I got logged out... --OuroborosCobra talk 00:49, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :Oh... lol... sorry about that! -- Renegade54 00:51, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Nothing to apologize for, thanks for being on the look out. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:51, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Gagarin Radiation Belt Hi there, I see you moved the Gagarin Radiation Belt article. We went through this once before - the word belt is not capitalized. Gvsualan made a similar move back in June which he reverted. See the article history. I believe "text formatting on production's part" trumps proper capitalization. -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 20:27, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :I checked the source... it's capitalized in on the page of the book in which it's mentioned. See this image, about the middle of the page. -- Renegade54 20:45, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Tables Wow. I didn't know that the table's up arrow didn't need the full page link, just the header. I'll start going through the rest of them. When I first created the tables, when I asked on the IRC, I was told to use the full link. Did something change, or was I given wrong info? Thanks!! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 20:34, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :Nah, you were given wrong info. It's more efficient to just use the anchor, since with the full link, the browser reloads the whole page. With just the anchor, you just move the the section without reloading. -- Renegade54 21:21, 14 November 2008 (UTC) MediaWiki Help On the main page of Memory Alpha the page title doesn't appear, how do I do that? --From ''TrekkyStar''[[User Talk:TrekkyStar| Open Hailing Frequencies]] 20:39, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you mean by "page title". Where are you looking for this? And do you mean Memory Alpha, or Memory Gamma? -- Renegade54 21:01, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::He wants to remove Star Trek Fanon header from memory-gamma like we've removed here - it's just done with css Trekky — Morder 21:49, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :In our case, it's not done with CSS. It's because the main page is in the Portal namespace, the pages of which don't have the H1 header on them. If you look at other pages in the same namespace, like Portal:People, you'll see the same results. The Portal namespace isn't turned on by default, though; you'll need to request it from Wikia if you want it enabled. The same goes for the Forum namespace, btw. -- Renegade54 22:06, 14 November 2008 (UTC) ::Well don't I have egg on my face. :) Interesting information. — Morder 22:58, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :heh... not at all. Other sites do accomplish the same thing via CSS... just not us. :) -- Renegade54 23:36, 14 November 2008 (UTC) WP templates They need a lot more tweaking. They've got a bunch of broken bits still. -- sulfur 02:03, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I know. I had to leave work and go home. I'll work on it more tomorrow. :) -- renegade54 04:11, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Help on copyright and images Goodmorning, I hope this is the right place to write to you. On the Italian Memory Alpha sometimes we need to use new images. We'd like to use the screenshots we take from our DVDs (legally bought and with all the taxes paid). Which template is better to use? Thank you!--MicioGatta 09:01, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Check out our template. That's what we use for screenshots. -- sulfur 12:47, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Signed up Hello, I just wanted to let you know that I decided to sign up after your message. Thanks for the message. RAYYY 19:19, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome... and welcome to MA! :) -- Renegade54 19:32, 6 April 2009 (UTC) NASA logos Hey renegade! Just wanted to let you know that the names of the astronauts of those Apollo missions are printed on the mission patches that were seen in "First Flight" and "First Contact", so those names can be part of the articles. --Jörg 19:08, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :OK, no problem... they shouldn't be linked to wikipedia articles in in-universe articles, then. Thanks, Jörg. :) -- Renegade54 19:10, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Trek film page Hey, Renegade. Don't worry about editing Star Trek (film); that entire page is going to be replaced by this page before the site is locked on May 6th. :) --From College with Love :Oh, ok... thanks! -- Renegade54 19:12, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Wiki Beta Gaps Well sorry pal, when did I do that? Gaps like that are a pet hate of mine, so it wouldn't surprised me if I overlooked one, though I generally preview them first. I'll try to take greater care in future. RicoRichmond 19:55, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Editing during closure Hey, Renegade. I just learned that, while the site is closed, admins should not be editing as normal although we do have the capability. We can perform functional tasks and maintenance work on non-content pages, but beyond that, we shouldn't be editing. --From Andoria with Love 21:18, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Ahh... I thought that formatting, spelling, etc. fell under the "maintenance" heading. I thought as long as we didn't change content, we were ok. I'll work on help pages and stuff, then. -- Renegade54 21:21, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Delete all articles related to patches Starship captains get headaches from time paradoxes. I get a headache from canon fascists. I wouldn't want to upset your apple cart, so delete all articles related to the patches. I will pretend they don't exist, and you can go on with your life.– Airtram3 14:24, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Fascist: A reactionary or dictatorial person. I'm certainly not trying to be dictatorial, and I don't feel my opinion is any more relevant than yours or anyone else's here on MA. This is a community, and we bring things up for discussion when and where there's a disagreement. We come to a consensus. I may or may not like the consensus, but whatever it is, I adhere to it. You happen to disagree with me, which is fine... there's plenty of room for many different opinions, both here and in the real world. But... that doesn't make me a fascist. I'm just trying to keep thing on track with MA's stated mission (in my view). :) -- Renegade54 14:31, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Riverside, Iowa Hi Renegade. I'm new to editing Wikis so I hope this is the right way to bring this to your attention. There is a user on Wikipedia that keeps removing information about the new movie on the page for Riverside Iowa, and adds incorrect information about ST4. He even said that MA is "not a reliable source." Perhaps as a MA admin, you will have better luck. You can see the history page for more details http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Riverside,_Iowa&action=history Thanks :Unfortunately, as MA is a user editable encyclopedia, we'll probably never be considered "reliable" enough for Wikipedia. Your best bet is to follow up on our sources, and use them as your citations. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:47, 21 May 2009 (UTC) I did but he said, "Repeat, this is synthesis; the other page is a wiki, so not a reliable source" (which is like the pot calling the kettle black). He also locked the page saying, "Continual addition of original theories and unreferenced claims to the article". So he's calling the movie a theory and insists that ST4 made Iowa the birthplace of Kirk canon. Is there something that can be done to stop this guy? What would MA do if someone kept removing good information and/or kept putting incorrect information on a MA page? ::You need to reference the movie as a source. There is no actual reference in the movie that Riverside, Iowa contains the shipyard only production information that it was intended to be Riverside. — Morder 03:58, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Actually Pike says that the shuttle for new cadets is leaving from the Riverside shipyard. When the shuttle took off it flew up from under the Enterprise (you could see the NCC-1701 on hull). So the movie itself does establish that the Enterprise was built in Riverside, Iowa. Thanks. ::Heh, doesn't mean it's Riverside, IA but it could just be the name Riverside Shipyard...but you can use it I'm sure. :) — Morder 04:23, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::There was a screen caption that said Iowa before Uhura went into the bar. Seems likly that a bunch of Starfleet cadets would be in Iowa because the Riverside Shipyard the shuttle is leaving from is in Riverside, Iowa. The problem is getting this self-appointed custodian of the 'truth' to realize that. Thanks.